


honey, i laugh when it sinks in

by iwillbeyourgoal



Series: i want to find a home (and i want to share it with you) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blink and you'll miss it, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, LIGHT d/s undertones very light, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Kurapika, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbeyourgoal/pseuds/iwillbeyourgoal
Summary: "let there be hotel complaints and grievances raised and that kind of love."kurapika and leorio finally get some alone time, and discover how good engaged sex can be.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: i want to find a home (and i want to share it with you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	honey, i laugh when it sinks in

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place the morning after my fic "someday somebody's gonna ask you." you don't have to read it if you don't want to – all you need to know is leorio and kurapika live together and just got engaged. 
> 
> title from the Ultimate Pegging Anthem, "dinner & diatribes" by hozier

When Kurapika woke up, the bed was empty. In the somewhat recent past he would have immediately assumed that Leorio left, or was kidnapped – or worse. But these days he knew to dismiss these thoughts as unlikely and most likely impossible. Plus, the smell of bacon wafted into their bedroom from the cracked door, and he smiled. 

A lot of the time Leorio had early or even overnight shifts at the hospital, but he would always wake Kurapika up so they could exchange quick kisses and goodbyes before Kurapika fell back asleep. But since he had the next four days off thanks to Kurapika’s smooth talking and sneaking around to plan his proposal, Kurapika bet that he’d taken this opportunity to make the two of them breakfast. His heart warmed and he pulled on an overlarge white button up and some loose black capris. Normally he wouldn’t bother putting pants on but he wasn’t going to let Gon and Killua feel so at home that they all walked around half-clothed. Not on his watch.

But when he stepped out into the living room, the boys weren’t anywhere to be seen. Leorio was standing in the kitchen with his back to Kurapika, wearing a well-worn light blue T-shirt and some tapered dark grey sweatpants that always did incredible things for his ass. He was also wearing his new engagement ear cuff, the silver and jewels glinting in the early morning sunlight filtering in from their windows. 

“Morning,  _ fiance _ ,” Leorio said grinning over his shoulder from their stove where he was, in fact, frying up bacon – and eggs? And toast? 

“Goodness,” Kurapika said as he approached Leorio and circled his arms around the taller man’s torso. “Is all this for us?”

He felt laughter ripple through Leorio’s chest as he turned around to smile down at Kurapika. “Yep. You shoulda proposed a long time ago, you could’ve been getting fiance breakfast all this time. This is your own doing.”

Kurapika rolled his eyes as he smirked. “Yes, how very dare I.” He looked around the apartment. “Where are the boys?”

“Oh, they went out shopping early, and then they’re gonna go see Knuckle and Shoot,” Leorio said as he scooped breakfast onto two plates and placed them on the bar. “They told me the probably wouldn’t be back until tonight.”

“Mm,” Kurapika said, eyes traveling down Leorio’s figure as he considered this information. “So what you’re saying is that we’re going to be alone here... for quite a while today.”

Leorio paused as he crossed to sit down and eat. Slowly he turned around, his expression considerably darker than it was a few moments earlier. “I guess I am,” he said, and his gaze seemed to be devouring Kurapika. 

Kurapika found himself slowly making his way around the island to Leorio, and if he had to put money on it, his eyes were probably already approaching a bright red color, if they weren’t there already. It really didn’t take much for Leorio to totally turn him on, a fact which Kurapika had initially been fairly embarrassed by, but had since learned to accept and even use to his benefit. 

“So,” Leorio said, straightening up and looking down at Kurapika. “What were you thinking we could, ah, do with all this free time?”

Kurapika pretended to consider this. “Hm. Would you like to play Gungi?” 

Leorio growled and leaned over to hook his arms under Kurapika’s ass and hiked him up. Kurapika laughed and immediately wrapped his legs around Leorio’s hips. Their lips met insistently and as Leorio slipped his tongue into Kurapika’s mouth, Kurapika’s hips ground against Leorio.

Groaning, Leorio broke their kiss and his head fell back. “God, I can already  _ feel _ how wet you are. No fucking fair.” 

“Why don’t you do something about then?” Kurapika challenged huskily, and Leorio only quirked an eyebrow before bounding to their bedroom, kicking their door shut and gently dropping Kurapika onto the bed, who immediately started unbuttoning his shirt.

“I dunno about you but I, for one, cannot wait to have engaged sex,” Leorio said, and Kurapika was always so impressed how he could keep joking even when he was undressing.

“There won’t  _ be _ any if you don’t hurry up,” Kurapika teased as he removed his binder and slid off his pants. Leorio was right, he was already starting to soak through his underwear. It was honestly incredible how little Leorio had to do to have such a stark effect on Kurapika’s body. 

Leorio went to remove his ear cuff, but Kurapika reached out a hand. “Don’t,” he said, and Leorio raised an eyebrow. “Leave it on.” 

“Oh ho  _ ho _ ,” Leorio said, and Kurapika rolled his eyes lovingly. “Yes sir.”

He thought, as he watched Leorio fumble with his sweatpants and boxers, that his sensitivity might be the simple fact that Kurapika had never been  _ loved _ as much as he was by Leorio. No one had ever looked at him like he was something wonderful and precious. It made everything so much more special, and it made Kurapika want him even more. 

All these thoughts, while lovely, just about went out the window as Leorio, now totally naked and already fully erect, climbed onto the bed and settled himself directly over Kurapika, propping himself up. They froze for a second, taking each other in, before Leorio lowered himself down, somehow suddenly and slowly at the same time, and they were kissing. Kurapika groaned at the touch – they hadn’t been able to do anything since Killua and Gon had shown up, and the hot jolts running up and down Kurapika’s skin made it seem like it had been years.

One of Leorio’s hands ghosted its way up Kurapika’s side to his tits while they kissed, and he began to gently roll a nipple in his fingers while they kissed, grinning against his mouth as he moaned and arched his back at the touch.

“Like that?” Leorio murmured, moving his lips softly across Kurapika’s face before ending at his jawline.

Kurapika’s breath hitched and he stuttered out, “Y–yes.”

Leorio licked a small spot on his neck before moving to suck and lightly nip at it. This was one of Kurapika’s most sensitive spots and Leorio  _ knew _ it, the bastard. He could hardly complain, however, given his curling toes and the fact that he was now so turned on that it almost hurt. He could feel the heat radiating from his pussy and he knew Leorio could, too. He felt primal – he wanted Leorio undone, writhing underneath him, lost for words. 

He wanted to  _ ruin _ him.

“Get up,” he said suddenly, and Leorio pulled back.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, his tone slightly worried. “Did I bite too hard?”

Kurapika laughed softly despite his lust and turned to kiss the inside of Leorio’s arm. “No, dear. I was thinking... that I could fuck you.”

Leorio blinked before laughing joyfully and scrambling for their side table. “God,  _ please _ ,” he said. “It’s been so long.”

Kurapika ran a hand through his hair and watched as Leorio pulled out a number of items from their table’s drawer: a small bottle of lube, a black strap-on harness and a dark blue dildo. He tossed the harness and dildo in Kurapika’s direction and kept the lube for himself as he positioned himself at the head of the bed with his legs spread wide, leaning up against their headboard and looking eagerly at Kurapika.

As Kurapika affixed the dildo to the harness and ensuring the fixture was in a satisfying spot before fastening it, he slipped a finger into himself, if only to see Leorio’s reaction. 

His reaction, as it turned out, was “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Want a taste?” Kurapika asked softly, extending his hand slightly. Leorio just nodded silently, leaning forward, and Kurapika smirked as he retracted it.

“Then I guess you’ll have to eat me out after I fuck your brains out, won’t you,” he said calmly. Leorio swore again, his head falling against the cushioned headboard, but he was grinning. He took the lube that was resting next to him and slicked two fingers up. Hooded eyes met Kurapika’s as he slowly slid the fingers into himself, biting his lip as he did so. Kurapika’s breath turned ragged – he would never get used to seeing Leorio like this, all spread out and vulnerable.

All his.

After a few moments of working his fingers, Leorio looked at Kurapika, a question apparent on his face. Kurapika knew in these situations that Leorio deferred to him for instructions. He  _ could _ make him watch while Kurapika fingered himself, but he wasn’t feeling quite so devious as to completely torment his brand-new fiance.

“Spread them,” he instructed. “Spread your fingers for me.”

Leorio nodded and did so, a shuddering groan escaping from his throat as he did. 

“Keep working it,” Kurapika said darkly. “Get yourself ready for my cock.”

“Yeah,” Leorio muttered, angling his hand so he could reach deeper inside himself. “Fuck yeah.”

His cock was straining upwards, and Kurapika could see precum leaking from the tip. Leorio’s eyes fluttered shut and his brow knit slightly in concentration as he continued to finger himself. No matter how many times they fucked, it would never get old to Kurapika, especially not seeing Leorio touch himself like this.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly, scooting forward on the bed toward Leorio.

Leorio murmured his assent and smiled roughly at Kurapika as he pulled his fingers out. 

“Alright,” Kurapika said, grabbing the lube and working it up and down the dildo. “Do you want to try riding me like we did last time?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Leorio answered enthusiastically. “That was  _ awesome _ .”

Kurapika snorted and smiled as he positioned himself – sitting against the headboard with his legs folded underneath him, hips slightly angled forward. Leorio scrambled to straddle him, and bent down to kiss him deeply. 

“I love you,” Kurapika said as they broke apart.

“I love you, too,” Leorio replied, and the way the light from their window caught his ear cuff sent small orbs of light dancing across the side of his face. He moved slightly forward so his ass was directly over the dildo and looked at Kurapika, who gave him an ‘all clear’ nod. Lowering himself onto the dildo, he moaned louder than he had for the entire encounter, and Kurapika noticed even more precum leaking from his dick.

“ _ God _ , you feel so good, babe,” Leorio groaned, already starting to move his hips against Kurapika. “Feel so fuckin’ good.”

Kurapika found himself thrusting in kind, one of his hands absentmindedly circling a nipple to keep a low level of stimulation running through his body in addition to the mounting build of heat coming from his lower stomach. 

“Mm, d’you want more?” Kurapika murmured, pulling Leorio in to kiss him. “Want it harder?”

“Yeah, please,  _ please _ .” Kurapika could tell that going a little over a week without sex had been building up for both of them, and it wasn’t going to be long before Leorio came. He smirked, deciding he wanted to give him an orgasm to remember as his thrusts became stronger, more purposeful. Leorio grunted at this, and his eyes opened long enough to look at Kurapika and laugh breathily.

“ _ Evil _ ,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. Kurapika grinned. “Can you…” he started but he cut himself off, breathing heavily.

“Can I what?” Kurapika prompted.

“Can you touch me while you fuck me?” he finished, and the look on his face was lustful, yes, but also open and vulnerable. “I’m s– _ fuck _ .” He sucked air in through his teeth, and Kurapika could tell he’d hit a sensitive spot. “I’m so close.”

“Yeah, of course.” Kurapika licked his palm and wrapped it around Leorio’s cock, slowly working it up up and down, his thumb dragging across the underside, keeping the tempo of his thrusts steady. A few droplets of sweat were beading down his forehead from the effort, but he wanted to make this as good as possible for Leorio.

Leorio started to shudder after a few minutes of Kurapika consistently fucking him. Kurapika, noticing this, sped up his work on Leorio’s dick, and a moment later Leorio cried out, his brow furrowing and an attractive ruddiness spreading across his cheeks. He came stripes over Kurapika’s hand and stomach and pulled Kurapika up for another kiss as he did, his breath hot and sharp on Kurapika’s face when they parted.

“Fuck,” was all he said, grinning at Kurapika, who laughed.

“I’m glad it was good,” Kurapika said, shifting to slide the dildo out of him. “You deserve it.”

“Yeah, well,” Leorio said, reaching for the box of tissues they kept on their bedside table and grabbing a few to wipe the two of them down. “I think you deserve a little bit, too, don’t you?” 

“Oh?” Kurapika prompted, smirking as he unfastened the harness and dropped it on the floor. “Whatever could you m–”

“Spread your legs,” Leorio interrupted, straightening up. “You promised me a taste, remember?”

“Hm,” Kurapika said, acquiescing as he placed a pillow underneath head so he could see Leorio. “I suppose I did.”

“So let me taste you.”

Leorio settled himself in between Kurapika’s legs, smiling up at him. “I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to the inside of one of his thighs. Kurapika sucked air in through his teeth at the overstimulated skin there. 

“I love you too,” he whispered as Leorio licked a stripe up the lids of his pussy.

So the thing about Leorio was this: He was a very smooth talker. You had to be to be a doctor, calming down patients took a lot of finesse and Leorio was already incredibly adept at it. 

He had a good mouth, is what that meant. And while he was no stranger to virtually any sex act, he was incredibly,  _ unfairly _ good at eating pussy. His tongue was a muscle that he had to work out everyday at work, and Kurapika reaped its benefits at home. 

None of this was anything Kurapika was thinking in the moment, of course, because as Leorio worked his tongue around his clit without completely touching it, all he could think was  _ fuck fuck fuck SHIT oh my god oh my god FUCK _ .

There was a deep thrumming of arousal in his body that had him curling the sheets in his fists and if his eyes weren’t bright red before, they  _ absolutely _ were now. He felt like whenever he was going to come he would actually lift himself off of the bed.

Leorio kissed his clit, prompting an inordinately loud groan from Kurapika, and moved to start tongue-fucking him as he gently encircled his clit with a finger. The combination was enough to almost send Kurapika over the edge, and he gripped a handful of Leorio’s hair in an attempt to press him deeper.

“God, yeah, come on,” he said, his brain effectively shutting down as he felt the crest of his orgasm approaching. Leorio kept the pace up, but removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue, swirling the tip of it around Kurapika’s clit at a pace that shouldn’t have been possible for the human body,  _ and yet _ .

It only took about a minute of that to completely and totally ruin Kurapika, and he screamed hoarsely as he felt himself cum onto Leorio’s tongue, who lapped it up eagerly.

He felt boneless, and there was no possible way he was moving from their bed for the next 40 years. Leorio seemed to pick up on this and crawled up beside him, resting his head on his chest, one of his hands coming to entangle itself in Kurapika’s hair.

“So,” Leorio started. “How was engaged sex for you, scale of one to ten?”

Kurapika snorted. “I think you know how it went for me.”

“Mmmm, I dunno.” Leorio pretended to consider it. “I think maybe you  _ could _ have been louder there at the end.”

“I think if I had been I would have shattered our windows. And then that would be a whole thing.”

“Yeah, how do you explain that to a contractor? ‘Sorry, sir, but my boyfriend just fucked me so good I broke the laws of physics.’”

“Fiance,” Kurapika gently corrected, and Leorio grinned widely at it.

“Right,” he said, kissing one of Kurapika’s collarbones. “Fiance.”

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, before Leorio gasped.

“What is it?” Kurapika asked, worried.

“Babe,” Leorio said earnestly. “Our eggs are gonna be cold.”

“ _ God _ ,” Kurapika said, playfully shoving him off of his chest. “See if I ever propose to you again.”

Leorio cackled and pulled on his sweatpants to go reheat their breakfast. Kurapika stayed on their bed for a moment, grinning, before he sat up and got ready to face the day, and the rest of their lives, with Leorio. 

**Author's Note:**

> LEORIO 👏 GETS 👏 PEGGED


End file.
